


noar

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, extra game future au, headcanon based, jason worrying about his captain haha, nash-centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nash tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, mendadak bagai keledai dungu. Duh, siapa sekarang yang monyet di sini?</p>
            </blockquote>





	noar

**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi.**

**warning: headcanon based, extra game future au, platonic jasonash friendship yang terasa salah** **, cheesy.**

.

Nash masih bisa menahan emosinya di depan publik. Selisih satu angka yang terpampang mutlak di papan skor tak pernah bisa terbantahkan; tak ada waktu tambahan saat hitung mundur di papan yang sama berhenti di empat nol yang berjejer. Terlalu banyak saksi hingga stasiun televisi eksklusif menyiarkan. Jason hampir main fisik dengan shooting guard lawan berkepala sehijau rumput bila ia tak segera menghardik. Otomatis pemuda tinggi besar itu tutup mulut. Menyingkir ke pinggir dekat bench dan menggerutu dalam diam. Nick dan yang lain masih bertahan di posisi masing-masing.

Suasana lapangan masih riuh oleh sorak sorai penonton. Ekspresi yang bermacam-macam; gembira, haru, bahkan ada pula senyum mengejek seolah mencemooh. Nash tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, mendadak bagai keledai dungu. Duh, siapa sekarang yang monyet di sini?

Ada yang berusaha mengumpatnya dengan bahasa inggris anak SD. Entah ia harus tertawa atau marah, Nash tak tahu. Hanya saja, luapan kegembiraan yang semakin kental di sekitarnya makin membuatnya risih; mereka yang berkumpul dan bersorak di sekitar lapangan tak ada niat untuk mendukung Jabberwock sama sekali. Mereka datang menonton dengan harapan melihat tim basket jalanan terkenal Amerika dipermalukan di negeri orang.

Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda bertato itu ingin menenggelamkan eksistensinya di lapangan, seperti, siapa nama monyet kecil bernomor punggung sebelas itu?

Ah, masa bodoh. (Nash tak peduli;melapalkan namanya saja terkadang sulit sekali, apalagi menghapalnya.) Lagipula eksistensinya di lapangan terlalu besar untuk dihilangkan—bukan bermaksud sombong, ia Kapten Jabberwock, penguasa penuh tim basket jalanan yang begitu terkenal itu. Jelas atensi datang padanya seperti banjir bandang.

Tapi Vorpal Swords mempecundangi Jabberwock hanya dengan satu angka; satu angka yang remeh namun krusial secara bersamaan, paradoksal.

Di pertandingan-pertandingan lain yang diikuti oleh Jabberwock, satu angka sama sekali tak berharga. Selisih yang diciptakan oleh mereka bahkan selalu melebihi sepuluh kali satu. Satu. Satu—

Nash muak.

Canggung lagi menyelimuti pemain, tak tahu bagaimana harus berinteraksi dengan lawan. Salah-salah situasi bisa jadi lebih buruk. Bagi Jabberwock yang bahkan tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan para pemain Vorpal Swords, tak ada emosi mutual untuk saling dibagi.

Oh, Nash mengingatkan diri, mereka cuma orang asing di sini.

.

"Kapan-kapan, ayo bermain lagi."

.

Point guard berambut merah datang menghampiri, diekori oleh kepala-kepala lain dengan rambut warna-warni. Tak ada maksud mencela, si nomor empat mengulurkan tangannya di hadapannya, undangan untuk berjabat tangan.

Damn it, Nash punya harga diri. Meskipun benda abstrak itu sudah dibanting dan diinjak-injak sedemikian hingga, monyet-monyet berpopok bayi itu dengan mudahnya melakukan hal itu—dan apa tadi yang si nomor empat katakan? Bermain lagi?

Cih.

Baik sekali mereka. Tak tahu saja kalau kelakuan anomali mereka malah semakin menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Wajah lain Nash menyambut Seijuurou, bukan ekspresi congkak seperti yang diperlihatkannya pada salah satu anggota Strky.

"Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kataku. Kalian—cukup—mengesankan."

(Yang Nash rasakan waktu itu, menjilat ludah sendiri ternyata lebih menjijikan dari meminum air seni.)

.

Tanpa mengabari rekan satu timnya, Nash menyingkir menuju kamar hotel. Jason sempat memperhatikan badan yang sedikit lunglai itu menghilang ke dalam elevator, meninggalkan empat kawannya di lobi. Sebagian besar tak ambil peduli.

Nick menyahutnya saat Jason berbalik masuk ke dalam hotel; mereka akan pergi ke salah satu klub hostess di distrik Roppongi, lagi, untuk kali terakhir sebelum mereka lepas landas kembali ke tanah paman Sam besok.

Sungguh, mereka semua butuh pelampiasan atas hasil mengecewakan melawan Vorpal Swords tadi siang, di luar sambutan hangat dari lawan main bersangkutan.

"Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku nyusul," balas Jason cepat, langkahnya lebar-lebar menuju elevator yang sama yang digunakan Nash.

Butuh lebih dari sepuluh menit sampai salah satu dari dua pintu elevator terbuka. Dan butuh sekitar sepertiganya hingga Jason sampai pada lantai tempat kamarnya berada. Terlalu banyak orang yang mengantri bersamanya tadi hingga kotak besi itu terasa penuh sesak.

Bukan kamarnya yang menjadi tujuan ia kembali. Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 2704.

Jason mengetuk pintu. "Nash?"

Ia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mendaratkan ketukan kedua, kemudian yang ketiga.

Lama menunggu, respon dari dalam tetap negatif. Alih-alih mendaratkan ketukan keempat, tangannya menyambar knop dan mendorongnya.

Terbuka, sialan, kaptennya lupa mengunci pintu. Kesal juga ia membuang waktu di depan pintu seperti orang tolol. Jason mengumpat pelan.

Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, ia disuguhkan oleh tontonan pengundang umpatan lain, "Holy shit!" Intonasinya lebih keras hingga Nash menoleh padanya.

Kacau.

Nash berdiri menghadapnya, terpaut jarak empat meter dengan rambut kusut masai. Sepasang mata biru yang menggelap memandang nyalang ke arah Jason, marah diinterupsi.

Kondisi di sekitarnya lebih buruk. Sprei dan selimut, Jason tak bisa membedakannya, teronggok di lantai bersama bantal-bantal yang dilempar asal. Televisi yang seharusnya menempel di dinding jatuh ke lantai. Jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, percikan api kecil beberapa kali terlihat, mendorong Jason untuk mencari stop kontak yang menghubungkan kabel dari alat elektronik yang rusak total, mencabutnya.

"Gila! Apa sih yang sebenarnya kamu lakuin?!"

Tak ada respon. Gatal tangan Jason untuk mematahkan tulang hidung si kapten. Sekalipun di lapangan dominasinya kepada rekan timnya jauh lebih tinggi, kenyataannya, fisik dan kekuatan Jason lebih unggul daripada Nash. Biarkan mereka berdua berkelahi, maka Jason-lah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Jason hati-hati melangkah, sol sepatunya yang tebal sayangnya belum sepenuhnya menjamin kakinya aman. Pecahan beling kehijauan tersebar di mana-mana; mungkin dari botol-botol alkohol bekas semalam yang dipecahkan dengan brutal. Sehari sebelum pertandingan, anak-anak Jabberwock mabuk-mabukan di kamar ini.

Remote televisi diambil Nash, lantas dilempar padanya dengan tenaga penuh. Bila ia tak menghindar, alih-alih tembok di sampingnya, kepalanyalah yang akan kena hantam benda persegi panjang laknat itu.

"Brengsek Nash, kamu udah gila?!"

"Berisik, sialan."

Biasanya, ia akan diam lantas menyingkir. Namun untuk kali ini saja, Jason membiarkan egonya mengambil alih. Dengan kasar ia mendorong jatuh Nash ke ranjang di belakangnya. Tangannya yang besar menekan leher sang kapten.

"Lepaskan, Jase!" Nash berontak, namun pergerakannya segera dikunci oleh Jason.

Nash bukan orang yang lembut, ia kasar, tak segan-segan menargetkan fisik orang untuk dilukai. Menendang pemain nomor sebelas Vorpal Swords bisa jadi bukti. Tapi Jason bisa lebih kasar dari itu.

(Ia hanya sudah terlalu banyak menahan diri.)

"Nash!" Jason menggeram. Lututnya menekan paha pemuda di bawahnya. Dua tangan Nash berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jason di lehernya. Ia tercekik, napasnya pendek-pendek. Satu tangan Jason yang lain menjambak helaian rambut keemasan Nash.

"Br—engs—ek!"

Jason hanya terus mempertahankan posisinya. Matanya memicing seiring dengan melonggarnya genggaman tangan si kapten; Nash terlihat begitu kepayahan di bawahnya.

Merasa puas, Jason lantas melepaskan seluruh kunciannya di tubuh si pemuda pirang.

Nash batuk-batuk. Dua-tiga kali mengambil napas panjang demi mengasup oksigen. Kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Kubunuh kau," ancam Nash berang. Tangan meraba lehernya, cengkraman Jason terlalu kuat hingga nyeri masih terasa.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," balasnya pongah. "Ye're really pathetic, aren't ya?"

Nash memilih mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang, sedikitnya tak mau menanggapi komentar Jason tentang kondisi dirinya sekarang.

"Sekali-kali kalah gak masalah, jangan terlalu dipikirin, bisa jadi gila kamu pas kita balik ke Amerika." Nash mendelik tak suka.

"Cih, tumben kamu bicara kayak ini. Padahal siapa tadi yang paling gak mau ingin kalah."

"Heh, tumben kapten kita bisa semenyedihkan ini. Ngelawan balik aja gak bisa."

"Fuck! Tutup mulut kamu, Jase!" Nash berniat melepaskan tinju pada Jason, namun ditangkap dengan mudah oleh si center.

"Gak capek, kapten?" Kepalan tangan Nash diturunkan.

"Capek."

"Ya udah, sana istirahat." Jason menyempatkan mengambil satu bantal, dilepar ke arah Nash.

"Kamu? Gak ngikut yang lain ke Roppongi?"

"Gak jadi. Kalau ditinggal nanti ada yang bunuh diri."

"Ck, dasar gorilla."

"Sama-sama, kapten."

**end**

 

**Author's Note:**

> jadi intinya ini fic tentang si papa susis berusaha nenangin mama yang lagi ngambek /hus /bukan. endingnya cheesy iya tau hshs imajinasiku sudah mentok ;;;;
> 
> .
> 
> Yuk ikutan event spesial buat abang Nash—NashTart Fanfiction Challenge :’) keterangan lebih lanjut bisa dicek di link [ini](http://facebook.com/notes/shun-kanzaki/nashtart-fanfiction-challenge/10153234409726888/)


End file.
